


Red Sky

by LooneyPaws



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-11
Updated: 2014-06-12
Packaged: 2018-02-04 07:21:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1770499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LooneyPaws/pseuds/LooneyPaws
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Sherlock staggers into the flat one night with one arm around Jim Moriarty, tension begins to nibble at the bonds that hold Sherlock and John together but when Mary is kidnapped John will have to work with his former enemy if he has a chance of finding his wife alive. But can Jim be trusted and will Mary come back safe and sound?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Sparks.

John didn't understand. He didn't understand why Sherlock had let him back into his life. And by 'him' he meant Moriarty. Jim Moriarty. The two of them had wandered into the flat one night, laughing and dancing, like they weren't always trying to kill each other. Mrs. Hudson had welcomed him back but for some reason John just wouldn't let the tingling suspicion of the supposedly ex-criminal go. Sighing, he walked back into the living room, sat down and opened up the computer. Maybe a case would take his mind off Sherlock's new playmate. Rain pounded on the windows of the flat and it was already dark outside. 

Dear Mr.Holmes and Dr.Watson

I do not mean to trouble you with my problems but strange things have been happening in my home in Plymouth. This may not sound like much but people have been going missing around town. Children, I mean. I have a daughter myself and I don't wish any harm to come to her. This may sound like a job for normal police but clues were left at the crime scene that nobody can make sense of. I can only hope that you may be able to make some progress with our situation. 

Lorelai x

After John had finished reading he made a small 'hmm' noise then got up to get Sherlock. He nudged open the door to find Sherlock and Jim in bed. Together. They were both asleep and Jim was snoring softly. The covers had been ruffled and were around Sherlock's middle. Oh god, he didn't have any clothes on. Stood frozen, staring at the scene in front of him, the door swung back, slamming into the frame. The BANG echoed through the flat. Sherlock groaned, rolled onto his back and rubbed his eyes. 

"Oh hello John..." Said the detective, his voice still laced with sleep. Then seeing the scene before him, shot up in bed and cursed. 

The noise had now woken up Jim and he also sat up. He rubbed the sleep from his eyes and let his head fall sleepily onto Sherlock's shoulder. He started to smile then slowly began kissing the crook of Sherlock's neck. 

"Bit tense this morning?" John shuddered at the words. 

"Not now Jim." Sherlock's voice was at least three pitches higher like he was trying to hold back a whimper. John was cursing over and over in his head.

"Huh?" Jim lifted up his eyes and found John's. "Oh, crap. This is not what it looks like."

John was suddenly filled with anger. How could Sherlock have betrayed him like this.

"It doesn't? Because it looks like to me you've come out of prison, found a way to trick Sherlock into befriending you, then bloody slept with him!" John couldn't stop his voice from rising. Jim just tilted his head and smiled before letting his head rest in the crook of Sherlock's neck again.

"You offend me John. Jim Moriarty does not simply sleep around." This caused even Sherlock to smile then giggle then burst out laughing. This caused John to go a crimson colour as Sherlock rolled around on the bed laughing. Having got to the point where he couldn't take seeing the two of the together, he turned around and stormed out of the room. Now back in the living room, John had made the decision to go back to his house, back to Mary. He stopped in the kitchen and scribbled something down on the back on an envelope.

We have a case. Details on the laptop. Don't try calling. Not in the mood to speak to you Sherlock.

Then with one final huff, he turned and walked out of the flat and made his way to his own house.


	2. Fight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The bonds finally break and basically shit hits the fan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> JOHNLOCK SHIPPERS RUN.  
> RUN AWAY.

"Plymouth!" Mary smiled gleefully. "I love Plymouth! The sea, the lighthouse, the shopping!"

"Well, I'm sure you'd be able to tag along because no doubt Jim will be coming with us." John hissed, his voice was laced with venom. Mary stopped prancing around their room and sat down next to her husband on the bed. 

"John, if Sherlock's happy with Jim then shouldn't you be as well? Maybe you should just give him a chance." She nudged her husband playfully. "Have you heard Sherlock when he talks about him? How his eyes light up? I haven't seen that since before the wedding. He just seems brighter John. It's obvious he's happy so if he gets hurt, it's his own fault." 

John smiled and hugged her tight. He knew that Sherlock was happier and that was all he cared about. Sherlock was a brother to him. If he lost him, god knows what he's do. His phone beeped on the dresser, John reached over and picked it up.

I know you said you didn't want to talk to me, but I've booked the hotel places for Plymouth. I sorry about what you saw this morning. He really has changed John. I can't explain how I know. I just do. You have to trust me on this one. I'll explain soon but not yet. ~ SH

John snapped his phone shut angrily. He threw the phone onto the bed and rubbed his face with both hands. He wasn't going to give him the satifaction of giving in but they needed to get the case up and running. He picked up his phone agian and text back.

I don't really want to talk to you Sherlock, you're right. And I don't trust him one bit and you know that. You could have least have told me you were seeing someone. You didn't have to tell me who but then I'd know why you were sneaking out. ~ JW

He hit send and waited. The phone beeped a moment later.

If I told you about him John, you'd either try and talk me out of it or you'd tell Mycroft. We'd all know where that would go. Jim would be arrested for no reason and I'd never see him again. ~ SH

Well I thought he be used to be in handcuffs. ~ JW

The next text took longer to come through. 

John, we need to end this. Meet me at the park in 10 minutes and we can settle whatever it is that is bothering you. For christ sake, you're acting like a child! ~ SH

He was the child? He grabbed his phone, jacket and keys and jumped off the bed. 

"Where are you going?" Mary shouted from the bathroom. 

"To knock some sense into Sherlock Holmes."

"What?!" Mary came running back out of the bathroom and then came down the stairs with her jacket. "I'm coming."

"What? Absolutely not. Me and Sherlock need to settle this."

"Settle what John?! There is nothing to settle!" 

Really not being in the mood to argue with her, John followed her to the car and they drove off. Making their way to the park and picking their way through the maze of paths and archways, they found Sherlock sat down on a bench with the water fountain behind him. He lifted up his eyes but not his head as they approached. There was nobody else in that section of the park so they were completely alone. Sherlock then stood up and walked up to John so he was about a metre away.

"Alright. Anything you wanna say, say it."

John then stepped forwards and Mary tensed up as he began speaking. 

"You have no idea what you're getting into and this time I'm not going to be here to bail you out. I hate how you couldn't trust me with the fact that you're sleeping with a dangerous bastard who's going to get you killed. He doesn't really care about you, Sherlock. He's just using you-" 

John was cut short by Sherlock's fist smacking into his jaw. His head snapped sideways and his arms followed his body's movements. His hand was grabbed and he was yanked forwards as Sherlock brought his head forwards into John's nose. Blood now flowing freely down his face, John managed to land a hefty punch to Sherlock's ribs causing the detecive to gasp and double over. Using this to his advantage, John swung up his knee and it smashed into Sherlock's forehead right between his eyes. Sherlock staggered back, dropping down to his knees.

"You're turning into him, you know that? You're no better then he is!" Sherlock started forwards again but someone grabbed his arm and pulled him back. Jim stepped into view and quickly wrapped a hand around Sherlock's waist, the other gently prodding at the wound on Sherlock's forehead. Sherlock wiped the blood of of his face, shook his head and let Jim lead him over to the edge of the fountain. Jim dipped the edge of his sleeve into the water and wiped some of the blood off. Behind them, Mary had calmed John down and the two of them began walking to the car. The case would have to wait, if John and Sherlock continued to fight like they were...the results would be cataclysmic.

**Author's Note:**

> Every Johnlock shipper should probably turn and run and this point.


End file.
